Two School kids
by fapficanon
Summary: An Espeon is forced to wear a girls uniform for his first day of school. He then is forced to use the girls washroom where he runs into an unexprected frisky Umbreon
1. Chapter 1

"Hey nice clothes Espeon!"

"You look like such a pretty girl Espy!"

"awww look at the sissy!"

Espy didn't have a good day at school, it was his first day living with his grandmother and already things were hectic. His grandmother didn't have the greatest sight so when she went to buy his school uniform for the year she accidentally bought him a girl's uniform. Now he was stuck wearing a girl's skirt and white uniform shirt, it wasn't even the right skirt since his tail popped up lifting it a tad bit, his panties revealing themselves if he forget to keep his tail between his legs.

"It's just for one day..." he said to himself. He wanted to stay home but his grandmother would not hear it. She said she'd go buy him the right uniform but he still had to go to school.

"It'll build character! Besides a young Espeon like you would look cute in anything!" she said. Midway through class he had asked the teacher if he could pass to the washroom. The teacher who happened to be a Hypno was reluctant at first, but when he was twisting his legs and shivering he sighed and just pointed to the door.

"Make sure you use the lady's room!~" One of the boys teased. Blushing, The Espeon quickly ran off.

When he reached the boy's room he nearly fainted. There a white sign hung *Out of Service. Please go to Basement* however the basement was 4 floors up, and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Cursing, he slowly walked up to the lady's room.

"Maybe they won't notice..." The Espeon said to himself. "Maybe it's empty...and nobody would come in..." he shook his head though. "C'mon let's just run to the basement...it's embarrassing enough to be wearing this outfit!" But then a small squirt of pee trickled out and he knew he didn't have time. Slowly he opened the door, quickly scanned to see if it was empty and ran into one of the stalls. He didn't have time to close it, he just lifted his skirt and lowered his panties. He sighed as the warm stream of urine hit the toilet, the satisfying sound of piss hitting water filled the room, Espy smiling content and relieved. He then turn around and felt his heart drop. There was another girl in here, an Umbreon wearing the exact same outfit as her. She stared down, Espy's penis not yet fully covered by her garments.

After a second or two a visible vivid blush formed on Espy's pink furry face.

"I-I'm sorry!" The Umbreon grinned.

"For what? Being a boy?~" She teased. Espy gulped, his embarrassment rising along with his heartbeat.

"Wh-what?" The Umbreon was visibly older, a couple years perhaps? There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at the door, suddenly rushing and locking it.

"Hey...what's your name?" She whispered, a slight blush forming on her dark fur.

"E-Espy...yours?"

"Umbrella" She replied. "I know I know...stupid name" she said. Espy giggled, trying to break the awkwardness in the air.

"hehe yeah..."

"Hey..." She whispered again as she traced a finger up and down his shirt.

"Wanna do something fun?"

"L-Like what?" He asked, gulping again as he tried to not think naughty things.

"Ohhh I don't know~" she teased. "Let's do what boys and girls do..." she said as she traced her finger downwards, a dark digit pressing firmly against his skirt and against his penis which had already grown rock hard from their conversation.

"A-Agh..." Espy closed his eyes, his blush still vividly showing as his tail stood straight up.

"Hehe such a naughty boy you are~ you like to wear girl clothes don't you?" Espy shook his head slowly.

"N-N-no that's not..." she suddenly shushed him, her finger pressing against his lips as she got down on her knees. Espy gave out a few surprised moans as he felt her furry hands stroke his smooth bright pink cock, it wasn't very big since he was still young but it was throbbing hard. Umbrella licked her lips hungrily as she licked upwards, small trickles of pre already squirting out from the young Espy's cock. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and bobbed her head back and forth slowly; the Espeon can barely contain himself. He awkwardly held his skirt as his legs shook, her mouth felt so warm and wet, and the way her tongue seemed to taste every inch of his sensitive cock drove him crazy. He suddenly felt the urge to pee again, except it was weird this time. The urge was stronger...and he couldn't hold it back. His legs twisted as he tried to warn her, but she seem to know already and pulled back. His cock was then exposed to the cold outside air. Panting, Espy dropped his skirt as he tried to regain his composure.

Then Umbrella did something that Espy didn't expect. Her hand rubbed against the back of his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't think about where her mouth was, or even worry about the taste. His mind seemed to melt as he was overwhelmed from all these new sensations. Umbrella pulled back and giggled.

"This is your first time doing any of these things, right Espy?~" Espy nodded. "Well I'm about to make everything a lot better~" Umbrella then bent forward, Espy saw her pure white panties fall down between her knees when she suddenly thrust herself against him, an arm wrapping around him as he felt her hand grab a hold of his member. She guided it against her, his bright pink cock rubbing so gracefully against her soft dark fur before he felt something warm and soft. It felt like her mouth but it was much more warm, and tight. He can feel her body shuddering as she squeezed him inside of her more. It felt so good, the warm moist skin seemed to be alive and massaging his organ. He couldn't help but buck his hips against her. She then began to return the gesture, both of her arms now wrapped against Espy as he leaned against the sinks. The sounds of their hips thwapping against each other filled the bathroom's walls, both of them in each other's arms. Umbrella began to give short quiet squeaks of pleasure each time she felt that hot thick cock thrust deep inside of her. Espy couldn't hold back for long though, with each hump he felt the urge to pee again rise. He felt warm tight skin squeeze around his cock, the moist soft walls were contracting and clamping around him and rubbing every sensitive nerve. He tried to warn Umbrella but all they came out were moans of pleasure, each one louder than the last.

Finally with a loud cry Espy gave in to his climax. Umbrella's entire body shivered against his as she held him close throughout the orgasm, both the eeveelutions hugged each other tightly, their eyes tightly shut as they panted. They held each other for several minutes until they regain their composure. When the two finally opened their eyes the two kissed...

Later that day when Espy was walking home he met some of the boys from school who teased him.

"Hi there Espy! Need a big protective man to walk a scaredy girl like you home?"

"Be careful, you don't want to make another guy jealous!"

"Going home to put on your make up!" Espy ignored the other kids and endured their insults, grumbling he couldn't wait to come home and take the outfit off. When he walked up his porch steps he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Espy! Hold up!" He turned around and saw that it was Umbrella.

"Umbrella! H-hi!" She ran up the porch steps, the other guys who were teasing him stopped walking and watched from a distance.

"Whaja up to Espy?" Umbrella asked innocently.

"I'm about to get changed and..."

"Wait don't get changed yet!"

"why not?" Espy asked, genuinely curious.

"Because...I wanna play with you some more~"


	2. Alternative Story

"Hey nice clothes Espeon!"

"You look like such a pretty girl Espy!"

"awww look at the sissy!"

Espy didn't have a good day at school, it was his first day living with his grandmother and already things were hectic. His grandmother didn't have the greatest sight so when she went to buy his school uniform for the year she accidentally bought him a girl's uniform. Now he was stuck wearing a girl's skirt and white uniform shirt, it wasn't even the right skirt since his tail popped up lifting it a tad bit, his panties revealing themselves if he forget to keep his tail between his legs.

"It's just for one day..." he said to himself. He wanted to stay home but his grandmother would not hear it. She said she'd go buy him the right uniform but he still had to go to school.

"It'll build character! Besides a young Espeon like you would look cute in anything!" she said. Midway through class he had asked the teacher if he could pass to the washroom. The teacher who happened to be a Hypno was reluctant at first, but when he was twisting his legs and shivering he sighed and just pointed to the door.

"Make sure you use the lady's room!~" One of the boys teased. Blushing, The Espeon quickly ran off.

When he reached the boy's room he nearly fainted. There a white sign hung *Out of Service. Please go to Basement* however the basement was 4 floors down, and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Cursing, he slowly walked up to the lady's room.

However he shook his head. (No I know I can make it…) he muttered to himself. (I know I can!) with a hand holding himself between his legs as he made a run for the stairs. With each flight he ran down he can feel himself leaking a bit more. (Almost there…) When he made it to the basement his legs were shaking. He was sure the panties were already soaked, his hand felt moist from the gathering leakage. He couldn't even run anymore, his legs were shaking. When he turned around a corner he saw the boys bathroom not too far off. Step by step the Espeon gritted his teeth. (I can't…) his legs seemed to stop moving. He stood there shaking his legs. He then saw the girls washroom door open, and a Leafeon student came out. She seemed to gasp when she saw him, and blushed when she saw him relieve himself right in front of her.

The golden fluid formed a puddle at his feet, his socks and shoes became soaked in warm urine as the Espeon couldn't do anything but stand there. The Leafeon pressed her hand against her lips as she looked at him with wide surprised eyes. The Espeon blushed, caught in the act and nowhere to run. The embarrassment and guilt was too much, he could already feel the tears of shame well up when she suddenly grabbed him by the arm and forced him inside the girl's room.

"C'mon let's clean you up!" she said as she turned on the water. "C'mon take off your panties!" She ordered as she locked the washroom door, to keep the Espeon's privacy safe.

"B-but… I'm not…"

"C'mon! I'll help you clean up!" She said urgently as she lifted his skirt to pull down his panties. "We have to hurry before someone…Oh!" her face turned bright red as she saw what he was trying to say. Unfortunately for Espy the mere act of having a girl take off his clothes had made his young member excited, and it poked out, the still developing cock only a 4 inches for now, but for a young Leafeon student it seemed so huge. "You're a…boy?" She asked in a low whisper, a hand instinctively wrapping around his cock that was still warm and wet from the earlier accident. Espy gave off a heated sigh from the contact, his face blushing brightly as he closed an eye, his other barely open as he tried to see what was going on.

"Ahh! Don't…it…" She didn't listen though, her curiosity getting the best of her as she began to stroke him, a digit poking around his tip and eliciting more moans of pleasure from Espy.

"It feels good…right? Oh! Are you peeing again?" She asked as her finger poked at a clear sticky substance. "No… what is this?" She asked as she brought her finger to her lips, tasting the substance.

"Mmmm…. It's salty…" She stated before she got down onto her knees. "Do you want me to keep going?" The Leafeon asked as she looked up at him innocently. Espy's member twitched from the mere sight, the Espeon was too shocked and too heated to respond properly. After what sounded like gurgling gibberish, he nodded his head and the Leafeon happily obliged. Her lips wrapped around his tip as she suckled him a bit before she licked down the side of his bright pink cock, quickly bringing his entire member into her mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. Espy nearly whined in pleasure as her warm and inviting tongue seemed to swirl around him, tasting every inch while soaking it with warm saliva...

It didn't take long for the Espeon to climax. He tried to grip the sink as his cries grew louder, his eyes shut as his blushing face seemed to relax from the pleasurable eruption. The Leafeon began coughing as the unexpected streams of cloudy white seed shot down her throat, awkwardly trying to pull back as his cock squirted some more cum onto her face.

When he died down the Espeon felt more embarrassed, he just peed again! And all over her too! He began to babble, speaking fast as he tried to explain himself.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pee again it just felt so good and…" The Leafeon giggled after she recovered, quickly getting back up and hugging him.

"That wasn't pee silly… But if you wanna make it up for me I know what you can do…"

"What is it?" The Leafeon's eyes were half lidded as a blush began to show slightly on her face. She opened a stall and sat on the front edge of the toilet, slipping off her panties and spreading her legs to him.

"Do what I did to me, clean me up with your tongue~" She asked. Espy looked down, his eyes couldn't look away from the sight between her legs. Her lips were swollen and puffy. She was also moist, her fluids leaking down slightly….

Espy didn't say another word as he got down on his knees, his panties still caught midway between his legs as he dragged his tongue upwards against her entrance, the Leafeon placing a hand gently behind his head as he lapped up her fluids. Espy's mind began to melt as his tongue stroked against her sensitive nerves, occasionally slipping inside of her entrance to taste more of that sweet delicious juice. Several minutes passed when her hand began to press his head against her with more force, her squeaks and occasional gasps of ecstasy began to build up to moans that echoed in the bathroom.

"Yes! More! Please! More!" She demanded between gasps, Espy happily obliging. Suddenly both her hands pushed his head against her as his tongue completely slipped inside of her, her insides seemed to shake as her fluids erupted outside, soaking the Espeon in her love juice. (did she…pee on me?) the Espeon wondered to himself. Deep down inside though, he knew he liked the idea…

When she regained her senses the two used paper towels soaked with soap water to clean each other. By the time they left the washroom there was only a few minutes of school left, so the two decided to leave early together.

"So what's your name?" The Leafeon asked Espy.

"Espy? And yours?"

"Liz! So whaja doing later?"

"Just going home. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just hoping you can come to my place!"

"Let me change first I…" She suddenly interrupted him.

"Maybe you shouldn't, you don't want to get clean clothes wet, right?~"


End file.
